


Konoha U

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: "I really don't understand, why can't Sakura and Sasuke just start dating?" Tenten said with a groan during their lunch break, as if the two aforementioned people weren't on the same table as hers.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Konoha U

**Author's Note:**

> Just another WIP turned drabble :D

"I really don't understand, why can't Sakura and Sasuke just start dating?" Tenten said with a groan during their lunch break, as if the two aforementioned people weren't on the same table as hers. She then flashed her brown eyes at them. "You guys are the only ones who aren't lovers in this squad!"  
  
"I agree! Not that it's a requirement considering that every other pair here is together, but it's the fact that you guys aren't even dating anyone at all yet. And we're already about to graduate!" Ino spoke as she eyed each pair around the table.   
  
The rest of their friends nodded in agreement for Ino was merely stating a fact.

A few months ago, she already agreed to be Sai's girlfriend after three months of him courting her. Naruto has been dating Hinata since Junior College. Neji and Tenten have been together for about five years now, and yes, that was since they graduated from Konoha High before transferring to Konoha University. And lastly, Shikamaru started courting the exchange student Temari since last month. It's not as if the Suna girl doesn't feel the same so it's as clear as day that Ino was right.   
  
But Sakura didn't take their speech seriously, it's not like this was the first time that they teased her with Sasuke. And it always ends with her brushing it off and the other party pretending that he didn't hear the commotion or simply walking out.

She wondered what his response would be now. 

Sakura just chuckled before replying, "Guys, Sasuke's not my type, alright?"

"At all?" Tenten raised an eyebrow at her while her boyfriend did the same at the man in front of him, suddenly noticing how Sasuke's grip on his fork tightened as if seeing through him with his white eyes.

"Yeah." Sakura looked away with a sip of her iced coffee. "And...I believe he's not even considering me at all as well."  
  
"Of course, you're ugly," Sai nonchalantly commented which earned a glare from the pink-haired maiden.

"But wasn't there anything developing between you two whenever you go home together?" Temari asked this time. "We're well aware that Sasuke waits for you and picks you up after your shift at the library almost every night."

For a second, Sakura's eyes shifted towards the Uchiha, and to her surprise, dark eyes were staring back at hers with an intensity that she could not explain. Her gaze then fell at her unfinished meal as she thought of an answer to Temari. But her blond friend beat her to it.

"I remember asking Sasuke to pick her up just once, because I had to send Hinata home and all the other guys here do the same for their girls since they go home earlier than Sakura-chan." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at the now scowling Uchiha. "But I didn't expect Teme to actually be doing that regularly since then. That says something."

"Naruto, that's such a quick assumption, don't you think?" Sakura let out a chortle. "Sasuke's just being a gentleman and a good friend for sure."

"Tch." Sasuke mumbled "Annoying" under his breath before scooting away from the table and walking towards the doorway.   
  
"Oi, Teme! Where are you going?"   
  
"Shooting. We have a final game to prepare for, that's a much more important stuff to deal with." And then he's out of the cafeteria's double doors.   
  
Shikamaru sighed at the sight. "As always. But this time, I'm not sure if he's offended that you said he's not your type or he just considers our discussion mundane – just like every other topic we discuss, actually."   
  
Another chuckle came out of Sakura's lips. "I bet it's the latter." But somewhere at the back of her mind, she was slightly hoping otherwise.

A buzz from her phone caught her attention then. Astonished with the sender, she opened the message immediately:

_I might finish a little late with practice tonight. But wait for me at the library again. See you._

"Oi, forehead, what's that sudden smile on your face all about?"

**Author's Note:**

> April 2019 (c) AriannJS  
> \---  
> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this one somehow😄 How are you? I've been working from home for more than 2 months now and mannnn, I swear my braincells are oftentimes on edge, hahahuhu. Can you share some ways on how you are coping in this season? Mine's journalling, singing, sleeping, and watching some Animé. It's really a need to distract myself every now and then lol. I still want to focus on making Music and writing fics tho. It's just that I'm more mentally tired than usual lately😅 I hope you're all doing well!  
> \- A


End file.
